


Silk

by Svartalfur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfur/pseuds/Svartalfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are yin and yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

Severus was a boy of cotton and wool, of rough fabrics, itchy and not very clean. He was a sallow boy, a boy who hid the darkness of his hair and eyes behind grease and heavy lashes. The only colourful piece of clothing he owned was his mother's old chintz blouse. As much as he hated to wear it outside the house, where its hideous floral pattern had earned him the nickname _nancy boy_ , he still enjoyed the sensation of the soft material against his skin. At night, he covered his head with it and fell asleep surrounded by the faint scent of his mother.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was the yang to Severus's yin. When they first met at the Welcome Feast and Lucius patted his back, Severus was deeply impressed by Lucius's beauty and the position he held among his peers. The approval of the Slytherin prince, as his admirers called Lucius, made Severus forget those idiots on the train and the separation from his only friend, at least for the moment.

If he was annoyed by the fact that Severus followed him around like a runty, bedraggled shadow, Lucius didn't show it. The common room was his court, his classmates the courtiers and the younger students his servants. Between classes, he allowed Severus to carry his books. In the evenings, he ordered Severus to stand guard in front of the prefects' bathroom, where Lucius would meet, one at a time, the Black sisters and the Lestrange brothers. Severus didn't know who he hated more, the beautiful Bella, as dark as he was, but so very different, or Rabastan, who used to pat his head and offer him sweets. Severus took sweets only from Lucius, and he was as proud as a little black rooster when he heard Lucius reprimand Rabastan, "It's needless to try and bribe Snape. He's mine."

After he had sat his NEWTs at the end of Severus's second year, Lucius left his scarf behind. It was a special scarf, the one he used to wear with his dress robes. The silk was as soft as Lucius's hair, and the colour, a light bluish grey, was the colour of Lucius's eyes. Severus was convinced that the scarf was Lucius's parting gift for him. Why else would he have draped it over the headboard of his four poster bed, and then sent Severus back to the seventh-years' dormitory to fetch his collection of magazines, the dirty ones of which the house elves didn't know?

Lucius's scarf soon replaced his mother's old blouse. The perfume was so much stronger, the sensations so much more intense. When Severus covered his head with it at night, Lucius returned to him, larger than life, breathtaking in his glory. When Severus experienced his first wet dream, the scarf nearly strangled him.

* * *

"Do you regret coming here, Severus? Offering yourself to me like that?"

Severus shook his head. He didn't regret leaving the party downstairs to sneak a peek at Lucius's room. He didn't regret his desire to feel the silk of Lucius's sheets against his bare skin. That Lucius had found him like this was an act of fate, he reassured himself. He might regret his own, too thin body, his ugly face, but it wouldn't do to think of it now. Severus shivered under his cover of silk. He shook his head once more, full of determination.

"Are you planning to whore yourself to me in order to win my protection? I'm well aware of the fact that you have nowhere else to go, now that you've finished Hogwarts."

"That's not true." Severus's voice had changed to baritone over the years, smooth like velvet, but for a second, his boyish squeak returned.

"Mr Jiggers offered me a position as his apprentice, and Evan Rosier said I could stay at his London flat," he hastily continued.

"Do you want to stay with Rosier's gang?"

"No."

"What do you want, Severus?"

"To be with you."

Severus hesitated, then, in a low whisper, he added the word he'd heard Rabastan use when addressing Lucius, "Master."

"Do you trust me?" Lucius asked, a trace of approval in his drawling voice.

At Severus's nod, Lucius waved his wand. The sheets around Severus became alive. Hissing, the cover ripped itself apart, and four snakes of silk slithered along Severus's arms and legs. The snakes wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, pulling them apart and fixing them to the four bedposts, leaving Severus naked and spreadeagled, completely at Lucius's mercy.

"My, my. Look what we have here," Lucius said. "My little servant has turned into a slut. So willing. So eager."

Severus strained his ears to hear derision in Lucius's voice, but slightly breathless concentration was all he could detect. Either Lucius was a brilliant actor, or he was excited, too. Severus was proud of himself, and his cock, already rigid against his belly, gave a little jerk.

Lucius slipped his wand back into the cane, and, uttering a spell, he touched Severus's body with the snake head. Severus trembled as a tiny tongue flitted across his skin. When the cane reached a nipple, Severus jolted with pain. He bit his lip so as not to cry out.

Lucius withdrew the cane, and, stabbing the air with his wand, he uttered another spell. Severus's nipple was suddenly on fire, then cold as ice. It was odd, Severus wondered, that his hard-on hadn't subsided. On the contrary, his cock was more eager than ever. He moaned.

"You're truly mine now," Lucius said. "Have a look." He conjured a mirror and directed it to hover above the bed.

Severus could see his own image, bound and helpless. His face was as red as his leaking cock. "I'm a slut," he moaned, full of wonder and ridiculously pleased with his new status.

"You're _my_ slut," Lucius said in an imperious tone, pointing at Severus's nipple.

The nipple was red and swollen. A tiny silver snake wound its way through it, swallowing its own tail. "Yours, Master," Severus said, delighted.

Putting cane and wand away, Lucius opened a row of buttons at his crotch. He was dressed for the party, and his fashionable dress robes glowed in the candlelight. Lucius didn't take the time to undress. He merely freed his cock and straddled Severus's chest. The train of his robes covered Severus from his knees on upwards in blue silk. "Open your mouth," Lucius ordered. As Severus obeyed, Lucius pushed his cock inside.

The sensations were incredible. The musty smell of Lucius's crotch, the taste of his cock. Lucius's leg rubbed against Severus's sore nipple, and the sight of them together in the mirror was exhilarating. With Lucius's cock down his throat, Severus could barely breathe. He forced himself to relax. When Lucius moved forward to push deeper still, his robes brushed along Severus's cock. It was too much. Severus gave a strangled moan and came.

Severus must have passed out for a moment. When he came to his senses again, Lucius stood next to the bed, his stiff cock jutting out of his robes. "I will have to punish you," he said, emphasising each word.

"Yes, Master," Severus said dejectedly.

Lucius laughed. "Don't worry, my little slut. You're going to enjoy it."

He waved his wand, and the bonds around Severus's ankles loosened. Another wave, and the two silk snakes floated through the air to meet each other. Once more, they merged and formed a small sheet. The sheet lowered itself on to Severus's face, covering his eyes, nose and mouth.

Without the ability to see, everything was so much more intense. The world smelled of Lucius. When something slippery breached Severus and touched him deep inside, an electric jolt ran through him. He was hard again in an instant.

"Very good," Lucius said, his breath hot against Severus's belly. "Very good. That's my pet."

Had Severus been proud to be Lucius's slut, being his pet was even more exciting. While he could detect amusement in Lucius's voice now, it was mixed with desire and, if Severus wasn't mistaken, a hint of tenderness. More of the slippery substance filled him, and once again, something brushed the magic spot inside him. Lucius's finger? His wand? Severus moaned. The moment he opened his mouth, it was filled with silk. He sputtered.

"Shush." Lucius's hand stroked Severus's side. His voice was soothing. "Stay calm, pet. Relax."

Inhaling Lucius's smell through his nose, Severus did. The silk withdrew somewhat, and Severus closed his mouth.

"Draw up your knees."

Severus obeyed.

"That's it. Very good, pet."

Something thick and blunt nudged between Severus's cheeks, pressed against his hole. The thought of Lucius's cock sent shivers of delight down Severus's spine. His lips pressed tight together, he moaned. Then it began to hurt.

Severus was glad for the silk covering his head. It prevented him from crying out, and, more importantly, it hid the pain he was sure showed on his face. Something must have, nevertheless, alerted Lucius. "Shush," he soothed, "shush, pet. It's over soon. Soon there'll be only ecstasy. You trust me, don't you?"

Severus nodded, and Lucius continued to press inside. Just when Severus thought he couldn't take it anymore, Lucius stopped. "That's it. I'm completely inside you now." His voice was breathless, strained. "You're so hot and tight. It feels amazing. Tell me, am I your first?" When Severus nodded a second time, Lucius kissed his neck, right below the silk cover.

"Thank you, Severus," he whispered and started to move.

For an excruciating moment, the pain became unbearable. Severus struggled against his restraints, but the silk was like steel, unyielding. He was completely helpless. From his core, the centre of his vulnerability, a new sensation arose. At first, it was only a little flame, a little bud of heat. Then it blossomed, and wave after wave, pleasure spread through Severus like a roaring fire. Severus opened his mouth to cry out in ecstasy. The silk around his face tightened, entered his mouth and stifled him. Stars exploded behind his eyelids, and through the noise in his ears, he heard a cold, unfamiliar voice say, "Very good, Lucius, my servant."

Severus must have been hallucinating. There was only Lucius. His cock and his overpowering smell were everywhere. The silk pulled tighter still. Another wave of ecstasy ripped through his body. The world shattered into a million pieces, and Severus came.

* * *

Severus Snape is a man of wool. He's a dark man, a man of many secrets. Some call him dangerous. His austere robes are like a fortress, an impregnable structure with crenellated battlements made of hundreds of buttons. Under the black wool, though, he wears a silk scarf wrapped around his bare waist. The soft material reminds him that beauty exists, and that he still has to find it.


End file.
